The Queen Of My Heart
by xoxDramaQueen93xox
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are going to different colleges but their seperation doesn't stop her being the Queen of his Heart.


Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical (or anything related to it) or Westlife's song Queen Of My Heart

* * *

_**Queen Of My Heart**_

_So here we stand in our secret place_

_Where the sound of the crowd is so far away_

_You take my hand, and it feels like home_

_We both understand, it's where we belong_

_So how do I say, do I say goodbye ?_

_We both have our dreams, we both wanna fly_

_So let's take tonight, to carry us through_

_The lonely times_

"Hey" Sharpay whispered as she walked slowly towards Troy.

They always met here. The Beach House. It was their favourite place. Why was this you may ask? Well it was simple really, they were the only one's who knew about it so if they ever needed each other they knew they wouldn't be disturbed. Recently though, they found themselves coming here nearly all the time, just to be alone. They wanted to spend all their spare time together because they knew sooner or later it would all have to end. They were leaving East High and going their separate ways. Sharpay, of course was going to New York to pursue her dream of becoming an actress, whereas Troy was going to follow his own dream of becoming a big basketball star for the L.A Lakers.

"Hi" Troy said quietly after he had turned around to face Sharpay.

They could barely look into the others eyes. This was it. The end. Their last night of being together.

"Sharpay, look at me" Troy said gently as he reached out to take her hand.

"Troy, I can't" Sharpay replied, still looking down as she took Troy's hand.

Troy moved closer and lifted her head with his finger under her chin.

"Pay, I love you, I always have and I always will"

"Is our love enough though Troy ?"

"Of course it is" Troy said before kissing her. "I've told you, even though we both want separate things, I'll wait for you"

At these words Sharpay couldn't hold back her tears. One slowly ran down her face and Troy brushed it away with his thumb.

"I love you so much Troy"

Troy hugged her close as she continued to cry, while filling up himself. How was he supposed to let her go ? To say goodbye to the one he loved ? Sharpay's words came flooding back to him in an instant. Was their love going to be enough ? Would she wait for him, like he said he would her ? There was no doubt in Troy's mind that the answer was yes but what did he know ? After all only time will tell.

Sharpay looked up at Troy and smiled.

"Troy, I don't want our last night together to be sad. I want to have fun and laugh" Sharpay giggled at how corny that sounded.

"Your right Pay" Troy kissed her again. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go for a walk along the water"

_I'll always look back, as I walk away_

_This memory will last for eternity_

_And all of our tears will be lost in the rain_

_When I find my way back to your arms again_

_But until that day, you know you are_

_The queen of my heart, the queen of my heart_

_So let's take tonight and never let go_

_While dancing we'll kiss, like there's no tomorrow_

_As the stars sparkle down, like a diamond ring_

_I'll treasure this moment till we met again_

As they walked along the beach, hand in hand, Troy looked at the beautiful blonde girl beside him and thought about how lucky he was to love, and be loved, by this girl. She was his world and nothing at all could keep them apart. Troy stopped and pulled Sharpay into him.

"Dance with me?" Troy whispered into Sharpay's ear, causing her to giggle from his breath tickling her neck.

He lowered his hand to her waist and gently took her hand in his. Sharpay placed her head n Troy's shoulder wanting to be as close as she could him. They danced for a while, enjoying being held by the other. Sharpay lifted her head and passionately kissed Troy under the sparkling starry sky. They only broke apart when they realised it had started raining. Sharpay looked up into Troy's blue eyes and began to fill up again at the thought of not being able to see them, or even more so him, everyday. Tears made their way down both their faces as the rain poured down on them. Troy didn't want to let go of Sharpay so soon, even though they would both be completely soaked later, he lent his head down to the top of Sharpay's head as she cried into his chest.

_But no matter how far_

_(No matter how far)_

_Or where you may be_

_(Where you may be)_

_I just close my eyes_

_(Just close my eyes)_

_And your in my dreams_

_And there you will be until we meet again_

"Sharpay" Troy said as he bent down to look Sharpay, who was trying not to show him her still streaming tears, directly in the eye. "Listen to me, I don't care how far away we are from each other, this is not the end of us, and you want to know why ?"

Sharpay nodded, too choked by the feeling inside her, to say anything.

"Wherever you are, I'll be with you, maybe not in person, but I'll be in your heart" Troy places her hand on her heart under his own palm, "And you'll be right here in mine." Troy moves their hands to his. "I love you Sharpay, and one day, not in the too distant future, we'll meet again and it'll be like we were never apart. Pay, until that day comes, and believe me it will, you'll always be in my thoughts and dreams."

Sharpay looked straight ahead at Troy, knowing he meant every word he had said, and she knew in her heart she felt the same way too. Now all they had to do, was look forward to that meeting. Sharpay couldn't wait, it was something to look forward to after all. I mean, don't get her wrong, she couldn't wait to go to New York to fulfil her dream. It was a dream she had had since she could remember. The was only thing that had dampened her spirits when she found out she would definitely be going to New York. That was leaving Troy. Yes, Sharpay knew Troy would be moving to L.A. but it somehow felt worse to her, knowing she too, would be moving.

_I'll always look back, as I walk away_

_This memory will last for eternity_

_And all of our tears will be lost in the rain_

_When I find my way back to your arms again_

_But until that day, you know you are_

_The queen of my heart_

Sharpay swung her arms around Troy's neck. He quickly responded by placing his warm hands on her hips and lifted into the air. He spun her around, to much giggling coming from Sharpay. Water bounced off them, colliding with droplets of rain still falling from the sky above.

Troy lowered Sharpay down so she was standing on her tip-toes and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Troy, maybe we should go back to the house" Sharpay told him. She took his hand and they started to walk back. Troy wrapped his strong arms around her. It was the funniest thing, it was as if she was made for only him. He loved the way she fit perfectly into his arms. Only she was capable of such a thing, it was as though they were made for each other.

Troy had never admitted to anyone, the true extent of his feelings for Sharpay, not even to Sharpay herself. It was something Troy was too scared to admit, in case she didn't feel the same. Troy felt, even though they were still young, he had found "the one". Like you, he often thought this was silly himself. How could someone find "the one" when they are only just out of their teenage years. He had years yet, but deep down Troy honestly couldn't see his future without Sharpay. She was his life, his world. He wanted her there by his side every second of every day. If she wasn't, Troy didn't know what would become of him. He loved this girl with every bit of him. He would give his life for her. Troy saw her for herself, her beauty, her personality, basically everything. He loved her, full stop.

_I'll always look back, as I walk away_

_This memory will last for eternity_

_And all of our tears will be lost in the rain_

_When I find my way back to your arms again_

_But until that day, you know you are_

_The queen of my heart_

_Oh yeah _

_You're the queen of my heart_

_(Queen of my heart)_

_No matter how many years it takes_

_(Queen of my heart)_

_I'll do it all to you, oh yeah_

_(Queen of my heart)_

_Oh yes you are_

_The queen of my heart_

"Pay, I need to tell you something" Troy whispered into her hair as they cuddled into the other.

"Yeah Troy ?" Sharpay relied as she turned her head to face him.

"You're the queen of my heart"

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Love you all xox


End file.
